


Yanderes and Universal Traveling

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, HunterCorp Universe (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Meg Masters Possessing Sam Winchester, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: A cursed necklace sends you through different universes. In each one you see your best friends, Sam and Dean, they share an unhealthy love for you. Whether it's sharing is caring or what's mine is mine, will you be able to escape?Characters I definitely plan on using are regular old Sam and Dean, Genderbent, Smith and Wesson, Endverse, Royalty, Supernatural Creatures(they're the monsters), Meg! Sam, Micheal! Dean, Evil Team Free Will, and Huntercorp. Are there any suggestions on characters that should be in here? Which characters do you think should share? If you have character suggestions or think certain characters should share put it in the comments. I have an idea on how the curse goes but I'm not sure what it will be exactly.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Where's Waldo?

You held up the necklace you found at a pawn shop you had gone to for a hunt. It seemed pretty harmless and was really beautiful. It was silver and had a red crystal. The crystal was medium sized. It was heart shaped and had silver curls going in all directions on the edges of it. You stared into the crystal before you opened the clasp and put it around your neck.

You clipped it back together. You held the crystal in you palm before turning it over. You saw that something was engraved on the back. You looked closer and read what was on the back. " _As you travel the universe be wary. For what you find might be scary."._ you read aloud.

You started feeling weird and looked down at your stomach. You saw that black smoke had been curling around you and was moving fast. It had already gone up to you knees. You tried to move your legs but you couldn't move. You screamed as loud as you could but nothing came out of your mouth.

You kept struggling and struggling until it covered you in the thick black smoke. Just then as soon as the smoke disappeared Dean and Sam walked into your room. "Hey Y/N did you want to.........Y/N?" Dean said looking around worried. "Where could she be? She wasn't anywhere else in the bunker." Sam asked. "I don't know man. Let's look around." Dean said as he started searching for what might have happened.

Sam's eyes spotted the box holding your necklace open on your bed. He strode over to your bed and picked the box up. "Do you think that maybe the necklace she got was..." Sam started. "Maybe it was." Dean said as he furrowed his brow. "We know what it looks like. Maybe if we do some research on it then we'll find out what happened to Y/N/N." Sam said as he closed the box and walked out with it.

Dean followed close behind and thought "I hope she'll be okay. Don't worry Y/N, we'll find you.".


	2. Where Am I?

Y/N's POV

Ugh, what happened? First I was trying on that necklace I found at that pawn shop and then I got covered in smoke. Now I'm not in the bunker and have no idea where I am. I sat up and looked around. Everything was rundown and the plants were overgrown.

It looked as if no one was there. I was still in my outfit from when I was in the bunker. A f/c(favorite color) dress that went mid thigh, black flats, and white tights. I checked my neck to see if the necklace was still there. I'm guessing it probably had something to do with why I was now in a ghost town.

I flipped it over and re-read the inscription. Wait, maybe if I said it out loud again it will send me home. "When you travel the universe be wary, for what you find might be scary." I said out loud to myself. Nothing happened and I was still sitting there. I sighed and got up.

Might as well figure some things out about this necklace. Maybe I could find someone to help me. I brushed the dirt off of me and walked forward slowly. Who knows what could be out there. After a couple minutes of walking I stopped. 

The reason I stopped was because I heard something. It was a loud groan. Then it happened again but it sounded closer. I looked around for where it could have come from and saw something shuffling in an alleyway. "Um, are you okay? Do you need any help?" I asked cautiously.

Now more groans had come out from where they were and other places around me as well. I could see more things in alleyways and buildings. The creatures moved out into the light. They were gray skinned and had hair falling out. Chunks of their bodies had either rotted away or been taken out of them.

They looked like they were at one point human. Could they be zombies? I think...I think they are. I backed away from them zombies in front of me with fear. I quickly raked my eyes over where I was.

Looking for something to defend myself with or maybe a way out. There were too many and I couldn't find anything to protect myself with. I was surrounded. It would be to risky to get close to them, considering that I could become infected. Could this be the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay the second chapter is out! Tell me what you think is going to happen if you want!)


	3. Sam and Dean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Sam and Dean. More like they find you. 
> 
> Here's kind of a meme I guess:  
>  Y/N-"I'm glad I finally came back to my universe!".
> 
> Fem AU Sam and Dean-"Well, yes but actually no.

Just then you heard guns going off and the bodies of the zombies hitting the floor. Their attention had turned from you to something behind you. Of course, you looked to see what it was. It was Sam and Dean! "Maybe I can trust them." you thought. 

They had a rottweiler that was barking loudly and biting some of the zombies. Sam noticed you staring at them. They had beards and looked older than your Sam and Dean. More grizzly and tough. His eyes widened when he took a good look at you.

Dean had taken out the last of them and he looked at you as well. H noticed what you looked like as well. "I'm not a shifter or anything supernatural! Please don't kill me I just want to go back home." you yelled over to them. Dean still stomped forward and grabbed your hand. He forced it open and placed a small ball made out of silver. 

He closed your hand back up and held it like that. When you didn't even flinch after a solid two minutes, he pryed your hand open and took the ball. "What the hell are you? We burned what was left of her body years ago." he said gruffly. His eyes were hard and angry. Sam on the other hand had his mouth slightly parted and his eyes were wide with shock.

Their dog was alert and stood by Sam. "I got a necklace at a pawn shop and turns out it can send me to different universes. At least I assume this is a different universe. I was in the bunker with you guys while I was in my room. I put it on, black smoke covers me starting with my feet, I can't scream or move, and now I'm here in the zombie apocolypse." you said, fearing that he wouldn't believe you. He looked deep in thought and then spoke again. "What's something that only Y/N would know the answer to?" Dean asked. You went stiff.

"What if this universe's Y/N isn't that much like me?" you questioned yourself internally. You would just have to hope she was like you. You swallowed and pointed at Sam. "Sam and I sometimes cuddle when you're asleep or away." you said. Dean looked over at him with a face that asked "really". 

"Yeah, that's definetely her." Sam told Dean as he went forward. His gun was slung over his shoulder and he jogged to you. He held you tightly in his arms. You hugged him back. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. How am I supposed to get back to my universe?" you asked, finally letting some tears fall. 

"It's okay, we're here for you." Sam said with a shush at the end. You looked past Sam and saw Dean's face had softened. He stared you in the eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness. Sam pulled away, still holding on to you though. 

They lost you once. They wouldn't lose you again. "Now what do you two mean "We burned what was left of her body years ago"?" you asked, curious as to what happened. They told you what happened while they brought you back to where they had set up camp. "When the virus happened, we had been killing as much of the infected as possible. We all just called them "zombies" since they only had one objective and it was to eat humans. One time there was too much and they ripped you apart. We decided we'd torch what was left of you. Trust me, we tried to bring you back. Unfortunately, we couldn't." Dean told you.

He sounded tough but you could tell he was hurt by your death. You stayed silent, not knowing exactly what to say. It had happened six years ago. You and the boys made it to the camp as the sun was setting. It was in a place where they were safe but they still wanted to find an actual home.

They had lost the bunker to some people a while back. Sam was currently cooking something while you and Dean talked. "Do you think there's any way to get me back to my universe?" you asked, worried you'd never see your universe's Sam and Dean ever again. Sam shared a look with Dean. They couldn't let you leave them, not again. 

They finally had you back. They love you so much. This time they would actually make a move on you and make sure you stay out of danger. "We're not sure. Maybe the necklace has some sort of way to get you back. You said there was a saying on the back. Have you tried speaking it out loud again?" Dean said. "I have, it didn't do anything." you said sadly.

You petted the head of their dog as he laid his head in your lap. You learned that they named him Captain Cuddles. Most likely Dean named him. The dog had been really friendly to you since this universe's Y/N was close with them. "Okay, the food's done." Sam told you and Dean. 

He set some dog food down for Captain Cuddles and handed you and Dean a plate of what he had made. It looked really good amd smelled even better. You tasted some of it and let out a small moan at how good it was. Sam and Dena stopped eating and turned to you blushing. "How did you make something like this during the apocolypse?" you asked. 

"You learn a couple things as you go along. I'm glad you like it." Sam replied with a smile. You ate with them and got ready for bed. "So, is there anywhere I can sleep?" you asked them. They had one tent. "Oh, you can just sleep in the middle with us. We have a thick blanket that we sleep on and another one to put on ourselves. Captain Cuddles sleeps outside to alert us if anything is getting close" Sam told you. 

"Okay then, thanks for letting me sleep with you two." you thanked them. "Don't mention it. Where else would you sleep anyways?" Dean said with a chuckle. You smiled at him and went inside the tent. You went under the covers and popped out on the other side. Sam and Dean chuckled at your silliness.

They both got on either side of you after Dean zipped the tent up. Dean had his back to you and Sam laid on his back. You turned to face Sam. He layed there. A couple minutes later you shivered.

It was getting really cold. Dean turned around to look at you. "Y'know since it's so cold you can cuddle with us if you want." he suggested, his eyes were half lidded. "I would honestly love to." you said. You felt Sam's arms wrap around you.

One of them went under the side of you face so you could lay your head on it and held on to your shoulder. His other arm wrapped around your chest. Dean's arms went around your waist. You were sandwiched between the two of them. They both were warm and you felt safe.

They were like your Sam and Dean, just tougher since of the events that had happened. "Thanks for everything you guys did. You didn't have to but you did." you told them. "You're still our little Y/N." Dean replied. Sam hummed in response to what you said. You smiled at what Dean called you. 

You had always been a short girl and you didn't mind most nicknames given to you. The Dean in your universe had called you "My little Y/N", "Our little Y/N", and "Little Y/N" several times. Having them in this universe made you feel safe and at home. Slowly, you fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw on my Wattpad version of this, less people had been reading as it went on and it kinda made my heart break a little. Is this seriously that bad? Any ideas for AU's?

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter. Let me know what you think, what characters you should meet first, a scene that you want to happen(maybe idk), and if you have a suggestion on a universe that you should visit then put it in the comments please. I hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
